Romac: Friendly Faces
by Doomsdayguy12345
Summary: Snippy was returning home to the new base, exhausted from another pointless mission from Captain. What he didn't expect however was that the new mission to see an "old friend" would bring some unexpected surprises.
1. Chapter 1

A blue goggled wastelander shuffles his boots through the icy snow and ash of the once great mega city, Eureka, the last great testament to mankind and its possible salvation; is all but dust, ash, and cursed to a never ending winter; the man shivers as a brisk breeze of cold air brushed passed him, he stared at the vacant landscape and sighed.

Wandering the wastes of Eureka was never something Snippy never enjoyed. It was very depressing not to mention cold and dangerous, even more so with Captain sending him on frivolous ventures often resulting in a tired cranky Snippy and also in the most extremes hurt.

He'd often wished someone could accompany him; but Engie was an untrained cowardly scientist, Pilot was an aviator gear wearing pain in the ass nut job, and the last one Zee Captain was the biggest freak he'd ever met! But these misfits were all the people that he had, and he'd prefer crazy company over none at all.

That purple goggled loon had sent him to retrieve a movie, UP, from a almost burnt down Blockbuster. Disturbingly enough it was the only movie left un-scorched in the building, maybe the bastard planted it there, whatever the reason it could wait because he wanted nothing more than to be warm right now.

The current base, because Captain liked moving around for some reason, was an abandoned fire station. But because of the lack of fires in a mega city this place was long converted to a museum, but at least the blankets were toasty enough and the place was for the most part spared from the nuclear fire that had once ravaged the city for days.

Snippy's companions were around their mini campsite within the station cooking some rat meat over the fire, it could be a steak to someone with imagination or no other source of meat but in the end it was still food.

He walked right up to Zee Captain, "Here's your stupid movie, why, dare I ask did you want it?" The purpled eyed man did a once over of the movie before shoving it into a coat pocket.

"Why Mr. Snippy it's for zee party of course!" Snippy's e-mote goggles shifted to a slant, "Did you not get your invitation? I could've sworn I told Pilot to give one to you zis morning."

The aviator jumped from his spot by the fire and fiddled around with one of the leather bomber jacket pockets, "I couldn't find the Jiggly slug till now Captain honest!" Snippy took the invitation ignoring the small murmuring underneath Pilot's breathe; the letter was pink, not just pink but had glitter sloppily glued onto it like some grade schooler had designed it, more than likely Pilot.

He glanced at Engie who had a certain look the two shared to warn the other that something stupid was going to happen. It sure as hell was!

"Conflaguations you have been regally invited to greet the arrival of new citizens being brought to Captainia by one of the original founders of our great nation!

Sincerely your everlasting ruler of all time and space,

Captain."

The Sniper frowned staring at Captain and Pilot as he now realized that there were in fact decorations up welcoming the 'newcomers', "What does he mean by 'original founding member'? Are we going to see some skeleton dressed in a coat or something?"Snippy asked Gromov as he sat down removing his backpack.

Engie handed Snippy a rat on a stick as he moved the re-breather down, "Dunno, maybe or it could just be a bunch of creepily placed skeletons with suit cases, I defiantly wouldn't put it behind Captain."

The Russian watched the trench coated figure filling balloons with helium Pilot had found, what had subject 7 planned concerned him because he seemed to be serious the whole ordeal which was marginally different from how he usually acted, 'This founding member… why does that seem so familiar?' he pondered, until he was shaken from his thoughts.

"Hey! Earth to Dr. G!" Snippy said shaking his shoulder, "I saw another one of those damn Annet drones today."

"Oh, really."

"A mutant Segal ate it, but then exploded." Gromov's raised his brow.

"It must've activated its fail safe when it realized there was no escape."

Snippy chuckled lowly, "Yeah, your fancy ipod basket ball was too stupid to pick which way to leave!" Engie bit his lip realizing that Snippy was insulting his inventions once more, he resisted the urge to tell him off, but they did make his life miserable and they DID start the whole apocalypse thing… maybe he did deserve the ridicule in the least.

"Minions!" Bellowed Captain sliding down the fire fighter pole followed by Pilot who wore an old firefighter helmet, "Our mission to retrieve zee new citizens shall begin when zee sun wipes the dew from its eyes! But fear not mein delicious crew our journey shall be short!"

Pilot had prepared on a very large hiker's backpack that carried pots and pans near his bed area, Snippy sighed because he recognized that pack as the long distance journey pack. But then again the other back pack straps for the smaller ones were broken, hopefully the only reason for the largest bag was just to substitute for the broken ones, the outside sucked and this place could be looted by hostile wastelanders if they're gone for too long.

Gromov had constructed a pack that could store three red tool boxes a few days earlier, and from what Snippy could see it was ready for use. He sighed, taking the smallest amount of comfort in the fact that the journey was planned for the next day.

"Short journey he said…" Snippy groaned as the squad continued its march across the ice covered wasteland.

Engie stopped and pulled his straps up higher, "Hey look at the bright side… We aren't being chased around by Photoshop, or being made to 'wrap up' winter again."

Snippy gave an exhausted chuckle before cracking his neck, "Sooner we get there to do whatever the better." Zee Captain and Pilot were far ahead of them, those two had started playing a game of tag on the wooden dock waiting for Engie and Snippy as they were being more careful about their surroundings.

Zee Captain and Pilot had managed to somehow convince some Hermit crab pigeons to play a game of hopscotch together; Gromov face palmed nodding his head in disapproval, "Oh God it's like someone put evolution on shuffle…"

Snippy frowned crossing his arms, "Captain where are these 'people' supposed to coming anyway?" The Captain finished his turn at the game and stares at Snippy.

"They're luxury cruise will be arriving shortly Snipster! So do not fret we will have a meeting with our new citizens within zee hour!"

The purple eyed man's words did not bring any comfort to Snippy at all whatsoever, "Well in that case I'll go look for some supplies… away from here… and whatever the heck you two are doing."

He turned his back to Captain and Pilot; Engie had already set himself up at an old café area, working on another contraption from his scrap pile of electronics, "I'll be hunting for some food, you alright here?"

Engie looks up from the pile of electronics, "Yeah I'm good here, be careful Snippy, if you die I'm stuck with these morons forever."

"Very reassuring Gromov." The Sniper held his rifle at the ready just in case anything creepy shows up along the docks, while Engie goes about his work in scrap electronics, not paying attention to the coast as a boat sailed across the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Snippy never liked being alone, but this felt like a small vacation from Captain's stupidity hopefully long enough to search for some useful supplies in this destroyed bay area. Numerous boats and ships were either broken unto the shore or they were made into small personal islands.

The port area had moss and a stranger green glowing moss that Snippy would like to have distance with, if he learned anything from his experience with Cancer and the Lifealope is that to leave screwy mutated nature alone. Trying to steer clear of the foliage he headed up some rotting rails to the destroyed restaurant in hopes of finding useful supplies.

The entrance of the restaurant not surprisingly broken down and covered with bits of moss and ice as if the elements were competing for dominance. Skeletons sitting upright and laying on the floor were the only sign that the restaurant was just that and not some giant cabin on an old wood ship.

Though the place looked extremely decayed he thought that it would support his new disproportion of weight. Of course knowing his luck the rotten wood broke underneath his weight like a soggy sandwich sending down a sandy slope underneath the restaurants support beams and was sliding down hill.

He desperately tried to avoid the wooden beams from hitting him in between the legs, of course this is futile when the last beam lands right in between his legs making the poor sniper groan in a high pitch, "Damn it, hell."

He slid down a sandy slope pathetically covering his groin as he groans, he tries to stand but falls to his knees, "I hate Mondays." He uses his rifle to steady himself until a ship crashes into the sand bar sending him backwards, "Bwah?" Snippy rises again cocking the rifle.

'It's okay Charles, just some random ship that just crashed. Considering any other day of yours this isn't really all that crazy, just some random ship is all.' The Sniper quoted in his mind to at least alleviate the creepiness the ship had; it wasn't one of those metal military-like ships, it was more civilian, maybe an apocalypse yacht. It was hard to tell with all of the burn marks and sticker patching's from bill boards.

Snippy decide to take a risk and started down an open stair case that leads further into the ship, 'Hopefully I'll find in the very least food that is just a couple of days expired and non-moldy bread.' He turned a corner and still nobody. The Sniper was about to lower his rifle until someone came around a sharp corner and slams into him knocking them both to the ground.

The Sniper groans before realizing that it was a person, "Bwah?!""Crap!" Both crawled away from each other in a panic, "Don't you fucking move!" The other survivor screamed indignantly pulling out a revolver with shaky hands.

"Hey, hey easy! I don't mean any harm." He said aiming his rifle at the survivor.

"Bull shit, you're aiming at me with a rifle! Drop it!" The survivor replied aiming the pistol at his head.

Snippy mentally slapped himself, "Only because you have a pistol aimed at me! And no, you drop your pistol! I have a rifle!" The survivor and Snippy kept their weapons pointed at each other, neither one willing to drop their weaponry.

Approaching footsteps however catch their attention, "Bounjouer monsier."

Snippy's goggles shifted in confusion lowering his rifle, "Captain? What are you…"

A figure with red goggles walked out into plain view, he was wearing a military dress cap and a heavy black trench coat, "Nein, I am Zee Lieutenant. Do you know where Zee Captain is though? I assume you're to be our emissary for today yes?"

The survivor lowered the revolver and pulled her rebreather down, "Do you know him or something?" She gestured to Snippy who was staring at her with shock.

"Oh my God you're a girl."

She glares at him cocking the revolver's hammer, "So what? You think a girl can't take care of herself in the apocalypse?!"

Snippy raises his hands defensively, "No, I just haven't seen a girl for couple of years and everybody else I've met has either been insane or is an asshole!"

This obviously didn't help his case as the woman raised her pistol to his head, "Okay I know that doesn't sound good, hell I didn't think you guys even existed!"

The Lieutenant snapped his fingers, "Ms. Rosie, please set aside zee gun; and Mr..." He started waving his hand gesturing him to for his name.

"Uh, Snippy." The Sniper said not taking his eyes off of the girl.

"Mr. Snippy, you do know it is highly frowned upon for an emissary to be hitting on ones secretary."

"What?!" Both Snippy and Rosie shouted. Snippy tried to defend himself, "I-I was not- I wasn't not hitting on her!"

"Yes zu vere, I saw you bump into her that is how babies happen you know. At least take her to a movie and dinner first." Lieutenant waved his finger like he was lecturing two adolescents.

Snippy knew his face was beat red, and from what he could see so was the girl's, "Sir... that isn't how that works." Rosie sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

Snippy held his chuckles just in case the girl thought about using the pistol, "Anyways, is Zee Captain around?" The Lieutenant asked cocking his head at Snippy.

Seeing on how this man 'Zee Lieutenant' was obviously real and that Captain wasn't spouting his usual bullshit it might be beneficial to know how exactly Captain knew he was coming, even he might not like the answer; the girl 'Rosie' seemed to be sane he had the impression that she didn't trust him. Well it's not like they had a good introduction, standoffs aren't exactly sociable interactions.

"Um…yeah, he's around. I guess I'll bring you to him, he brought us out here for you anyway, so uh sure... why not?" He put the rifle back of his shoulder to show he wasn't hostile. Rosie holstered her side-arm, but glares at Snippy with her arms crossed.

The man clapped his hands, "Sho it is shettled zen! Ms. Rosie, gazher our things; Und please make sure to also prepare Ms. Keyes for our departure."

Rosie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes Lieutenant."

Snippy couldn't help but see himself in her place, 'Yep that's a bummer I know' he thought about all the times Captain made him do stupid things and had an impression that Rosie had a similar experience.

The Lieutenant sets a hand on his shoulder shaking him from his thoughts, "Show zee vay Mr. Snippy."

* * *

Aaaahhhh! I'm so sorry it took forever to get chapter two out! the Walking Death Korps and my independent novel have been taking up so much of my time and life. Finals and school have just ended, so my time will be spent writing, working out for next years football and preparing for the military. Wish me luck! Also I will be trying to get more chapters out hopefully soon because my first hiatus will be coming up in a week or two. Gotta finish my independet story, talk with my publishing agent and get published!


	3. Chapter 3

It was creepy how the similarities between Zee Lieutenant and Captain are; both have a German lisp, trench coat, similar masks, I think they are the same height too. But holy crap was creepy looking with an ashy look to his trench coat, almost as if he just came from the epicenter of an nuclear explosion.

Apparently this 'Keys' person was another girl, she hung back with Rosie, it looked like they were arguing but I couldn't hear it with Zee Lieutenant rambling in my ear.

"It's been so long since I've home! Have the citizen's thrown Captain an appreciation parade yet? Have we missed zee Opposite Bath Day yet? Is that annoying machine gone yet? Do we have a flying machine?" He just kept on going on and on, how can anyone talk so damn much! Oh wait a minute that's right, he's Captains cousin! I hate my life!

Snippy sighed leaning his head back staring at the radioactive sky in defeat, "Please… just ask him yourself because I can't keep up with what you're saying."

Zee Lieutenant nodded gripping his chin as if he was… reasoning? "Ya I see, the icing on the cake doesn't tell as much as the creamy middle!"

What?

"Yeah sure…" Snippy pinched the bridge of his mask sighing, "This is the rest of my life, fuck."

Rosie chuckled from behind, "I know what you mean. How many people are we supposed to be expecting?"

Weird, she wasn't threatening him or anything, "All in all, three. Captain, Engineer, and… Pilot, that prick." The mere thought of Pilot and what he'll do seeing new faces was already giving him a headache.

"What makes him a prick?" This time it was Keys asking the question.

"The little aviator suited prick is nuttier than Captain, in fact he worships him, and has been pulling pranks and has almost killed me plenty a time."

Rosie paced up a little beside him, "Like how?"

"Feeding me to a radioactive whale, hiding my stuff, throwing empty cans at me. Oh and calling me a shoe."

"What?" Both women asked.

"You'll see. Why are you called Keys?"

The girl with the yellow goggles sighed, "Lieutenant found me beating a mutant with a keyboard and I was also using this big key to hit things."

Snippy looked at the big key hanging from a chain, 'Weird I hadn't noticed that before.'

"Why are you called Rosie?"

She too sighed, "My name is rose and that weirdo found me bunked in a digital flower shop." She pattered her fingers against her arm, "Why are you called Snippy?"

"Oh boy." He stepped over a frozen toaster on the pier and crossed his arms, "My name is Charles Snippy, Snippy being my last name made me the team's sniper."

"Are you actually a sniper?"

"I was a tour guide in the Dead Zone so yeah; I know how to shoot properly. Better than anyone else in the group really." Snippy stopped seeing Rosie and Keys looking at something, he followed their gaze and sighed seeing Pilot balancing on his fingertips on top of a beach gymnasium for kids, "Not again."

Rosie nudged him, "Should we?"

"No, he'll be fine, that twit." Snippy glowered at pilot knowing that this is another 'draw me like one of your French girls' pose.

They were about to turn the corner just when Engie turned, causing Snippy and Engie to slam into each other.

"Ow."

"Damn it. Engie did you seriously just let him go up their again?"

"No I…" Gromov stopped seeing two new individuals, the third he unfortunally knew, "shit."

"Dr.!" Zee Lieutenant wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed like a stuffed teddy bear, "It's been so long since mein last check up, do you think you could squeeze me into your schedule?"

"Y-ye-yes!"

Zee lieutenant dropped him on his feet, holding him with his finger to keep Gromov from falling over, "Gut! We must catch up later herr Doctor!"

Just like that the German left them in the dust, Engie catches his breathe and takes notice of the other two Snippy brought, "Who?"

"Rosie, Keys. I present to you Dr. Alexander Gromov, or Engie, or the asshole whose bitch of a computer destroyed the world!"

Rosie crossed her arms at the Russian whilst Keys jumped up and down squealing pulling her hood down, "You're joking right!? THE Dr. Gromov! Of all of the people to meet at the end of the world!"

Snippy looked between Keys and a very confused looking Engie, "Bwah?"

"OhmygodI'msuchabigfanandIreadallofyourpapersand…" The small girl just kept on babbling while shaking his hand to the point of breaking it off.

"Slow down please." Gromov pleaded as the girl kept on talking and talking about his past successes, in all honesty he didn't know that there was actually somebody that liked him at all, and this much.

Keys started babbling and talking faster than Snippy could keep up with, and obviously Rosie couldn't handle it any longer either, "We'll just leave you two to… this." Snippy moved around the two and motioned for Rosie to follow him, she nodded carefully stepping around Keys and her fangirling over Gromov.

They were alone now and Snippy could feel an uncomfortable amount of awkwardness between him and Rosie, "Say, I'm sorry about the whole almost shoot out thing…"

Rosie scratches the back of her head, "Yeah… that was my bad too, I kinda panicked with the pistol."

"I just figured since Captain and Lieutenant have similar personalities I have a feeling we're going to be busy doing some stupid tasks together."

"Ugh! He makes you do that shit too? Damn it." Snippy chuckled patting her on the back as she slouches.

Finally, he has somebody to watch his back out in the wastes of Eureka! Somebody that has experienced the same crap he's had to put up and will be able to back him in a conversation!

"Mr. Snippy! Ms. Rosie!"

Shit.

Zee Captain and Lieutenant called them over to a little coffee shop they sat themselves down in, its ingredients long gone bad and paint bleached to mere stains, "We have a mission for you two!"

Both of them sighed resisting the urge to face palm or spontaneously combust, "What?"

* * *

This chapter was just a quick meet the cast thing and ugh it was a bit rushed. But you know what? Screw it I need to show this story more love because the Walking Death Korps has well over ten thousand views now and damn it I will try getting people to write more Romantically Apocalyptic fanfictions because I just have a lot of time during the summer! I may start up a zombie survival guide fanfic that takes some elements from my own book to see how people like the elements. Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Our mission wasn't that bad, all me and Rosie really had to do was carry Zee Lieutenants heavy bags of… slippers. How he came across these many slippers I haven't a bloody clue but damn it all why were they so heavy?

Anyways the journey back to the fire station sucked worse the second time around, surprisingly on another note Pilot was getting along with Zee Lieutenant, in fact he jumped at him with a hug!

I have a horrible nagging feeling that things are only going to get weirder…

Snippy started scanning the horizon with his rifle in a ready position, "Snippy, what's going on?" He glanced at Rosie as she began gripping her revolver.

"I have a bad feeling… something isn't right."

A light humming started off getting louder and louder; Snippy couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from, almost like it was coming from all around until a voice broke the heavy humming.

"Alexander my love!"

"Shit!" Gromov shouted starting off in another direction.

"Oh c'mon!" Snippy opened fire on the drone, but his bullets did very little damage to its exterior, merely scraping off the silver paint and being ignored.

Gromov stopped by a broken car and pulled a tire iron from its trunk and began waving it at the drone, "Shoo, go away Annie! Go away! Leave me alone! Shoo!" He shouted stepping onto the car's hood.

The drone effortlessly dodged each strike, "Oh it's like we're dancing! Give me a hug!" A blow landed on the drone sending back a foot or two, "Oh Alex don't be difficult now, you know I have to remove ten thousand five hundred forty seven credits from your account for assaulting GOOD Directorate property! But I will add one million credits for one hug!"

"I said leave me alone Annie!" He threw the tire iron, it glanced off of the exterior and the drone began to pout.

"Why won't you love me?" It cried extending its pincers out to attempt at hugging Gromov, but it just missed him as he ducked.

"Bitch!" The Annet drone turned around to see Keys with a large key in hand, "He's mine! And there are some text books he needs to autograph!" She shouted waving the key threateningly reading a small stance.

The drone's usually blue light eye turned a dangerous shade of red, "Wh-who is this Alex!?" The drone got in Gromov's face as it began shouting, "ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WI-WITH SOME HOMEWRECKER WITH SKIN AND BONE AND ORGANS!"

Two snow balls struck the drone, slowly it turned around to see two trench coated figures armed with snow balls, "You vill leave mein intern alone you love stricken arrogant toaster oven!"

"Zee intern population is low and he is a valuable von!" Zee Lieutenant shouted shaking his fist cuffing an ice ball.

Both Captain and Lieutenant looked to Snippy and Rosie, pointing dramatically, "Pokémon activate bulletstorm!"

They quickly glanced at each other nodding before shooting for the drone's eye core; it began to scream in an angry metallic tone as a bullet grazed it slightly off setting the drone's balance.

Keys ran at the machine as it hovered lower to the ground and smashed the eye with her key. She began to tear out some wires trying to remove he lodged key. Gromov leapt at the drone and started to unscrew some components out of their places with his crew driver.

Pilot came running up at an unnatural speed and front flipped off of the broken car with his sword unsheathed, striking down at the exposed weaker metal, "LEAVE THE FURY SHOE ALONE COMPUTER DEMON!" He barrel rolled absorbing the blow from his landing at a ninja like grace before sheathing his sword and pinning the machine with his boot.

The floating machine fell to the ground with sparks flying, "W-w-w-w-why Allllleeeeexxxx!?"

The drone tried to rise in a futile attempt, with a sigh Gromov knelt down and manually disabled the drone's connection to Annet; he tossed away the damaged eye core and pulled out the power cells within it.

Keys ran over with a tool box decorated with flower stickers and rainbows, taking the fuel cells she gently placed them inside for safe keeping, "Mine!" She squeaked wrapping her arms around Gromov nearly crushing him.

"How…can small…g-girl hug… so tight?" He pathetically squeaked out trying his best to breathe and escape her vice like grip.

"Oh sorry Doctor!" She let go him; dropping to the ground he began rubbing his shoulders, "I was just really want, need you to sign my books!"

Keys pulls her satchel around to her front and unclipped the front flap to reveal several text books and or manuals, "You have all my books in hard cover… and perfect condition? That must've cost you a lot of credits!"

Honestly Gromov was flattered, slightly creeped out, but flattered that an actual girl like him this much and maybe isn't as psycho as he initially thought, "It did, my big brother helped me pay for them, but it was really worth it."

Snippy quirked his goggle eyebrow… thing, at the smaller girl; the moment she mentioned her brother her loud voice went to a meek shadow of its formal self. Gently he nudged Rosie and whispered, "What happened to her brother?"

"He was arrested in the military for working with some crazy person and got made into a Dex." She replied with a grim tone.

Being made into a Dex to most was basically slavery or in this case indentured servitude until their debts or crimes were paid off, most of course never were able to and spent the rest of their lives being machine men or cyborgs.

It's why he sort of pitied Pilot, after the incident when he lead an army of ANNET zombies to one of their old bases did he realize that Pilot was not exactly human. But he only sort of pitied him, Pilot could be a real ass at times.

Zee Captain and Lieutenant stood over the drone and prodded it with a stick, "Zis evil toaster is now broken, never to make it's vile charcoal bread ever again!"

Zee Lieutenant picks up the drone's remains, "We shall make this broken toaster into a moist excellent statement of fashion. Ms. Rosie! Thou shalt be our model!" His finger was pointed directly at her in an all too dramatic pose.

"Again? Agh…" She slumped her shoulders groaning about the unfairness of it all.

"This happens a lot?" Snippy asked with a raised gogglebrow (new word to be added to the dictionary) trying to withhold his laughter.

"YES! It happens every time he finds some new piece of garbage and tries to get me to wear it because I have the 'figure' of a model. When in reality I'm just malnourished… well, shit that's a double negative."

Snippy takes a better look at Rosie and smirks underneath the mask, "I see what he means." He whistles, chuckling he earned himself a well deserved punch in the shoulder and a mean glare.

Even though she was shouting she was also laughing, "You cheeky bastard! How about you deal with being dressed up in your sleep and waking up wearing a strange outfit!"

"Been there down that, along with having to deal with Pilot helping out with the dress up, and then they did some role play. Like one time they dressed me up as a fairy." He shot a glare at Pilot who was making a snow angle on the ground going "wee", "Try having to deal with that for a couple of years, forget the happy side but the jealous obsessive psycho pathetic side."

Rosie taps her fingers underneath her mask and nods, "That does sound like it would suck majorly." She smacks the same side of his shoulder, "That still doesn't give you an excuse for the whistling!"

Snippy rubs his shoulder to null the pain and chuckles, "I just know a pretty girl when I see one."

"Shut up."

"Minions!" Zee Captain declared posing in a Captain Morgan style on top of the broken car with Zee Lieutenant behind him with a collapse able flag pole undoing itself, the Captainian flag which was a nuclear explosion in the shape of a heart with cloud rings around it.

"Today we have bested the evil toaster ovens once again! Tonight we shall feast in zee firehouse on canned peaches, zee sweetest of fruit! Und zee dried MANgos for extra manly sexiness!"

For once Snippy was happy that the walk back to the base was long, he wasn't alone with crazy company… or as crazy company as per usual; as an added bonus from what he could tell is that he and Rosie will get along and develop a friendship. Secretly though, he hoped for something more.

* * *

Ahhhhh... took me long enough to get this thing out, sorry it took so long I've just been helping other writers with their work and have been giving them some actual good feed back. People can be so rude to just tell someone they should quit writing because English isn't their first language or say someone's idea is stupid, if you don't have anything nice to say or anything that could the other writer improve than fuck you and write your own shit you pig fucker! Sorry if I ranted a little bit, I mean what I say when I will help out those who seek it. Also I'm getting progress on my editing for my independent novel, I have a publisher lined up and all. So begrudgingly this will be last update or in the least time I'm actually going to be working on fanfiction, I'll still visit the site just to check up on things or read... not sure if that's technically means I'm on hiatus... hmm... well til next time! Stay tasty my friends!


End file.
